


Sunset

by fandomimaginesforall



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomimaginesforall/pseuds/fandomimaginesforall
Summary: This definitely isn’t a date, no way, not at all.





	Sunset

There were thousands of Rebels on the Yavin 4 base, but very few of them knew all its secrets. For instance, only a handful knew of the passage that led up to the top of the ancient temple. Not even the highest generals were aware of its existence, though, Bodhi supposed, they had other things to worry about.

He had found the passage one night whilst trying to avoid some Rebels who had it out for him. It had quickly become his hiding place whenever things got particularly heavy. He didn’t want to push his luck so he didn’t venture up to the roof very often, only on days when he really needed to get away from it all, days like today.

He stood in the hangar, waiting for you to get back. He always worried when you were away, perhaps a little more than a friend should. Because that’s what you were, only friends. Though, Bodhi had seen something in you, a look, a smile, that allowed him to believe that maybe one day you could be more. But he could never summon the courage to actually ask you. He didn’t mind, he was more than happy to be your best friend, though it was getting harder and harder to not think about kissing you.

He let out the anxious breath he’d been holding when he saw your ship glide into the hangar. You practically fell from the X-Wing, muttering a quick thank you to the engineer who rushed forward to run diagnostics. 

You were exhausted, you could barely walk in a straight line. All you wanted was food and some good company, so you could barely contain your happiness when you saw Bodhi waiting for you by the door. You rushed forward and hugged him tight. 

“You made it back then,” he said, grinning down at you.

“Just about.” You were so pleased to see him, so relieved that you’d come home in one piece, that all you could think to do was put your hands on top of his shoulders, squeezing gently. “Food?”

“Food.”

You dumped your gear then grabbed some dinner from the ref. You were surprised when Bodhi didn’t find a table but asked you to follow him towards the exit. He led you through the base, down winding passages, until you came to a door. On the other side, there was a narrow staircase, leading up. 

You didn’t hesitate, you trusted Bodhi completely. You let him guide you up the steps until light began to filter in and soon, you were stood blinking in the fresh air. You were on the very top of the ancient ruin, a flat square covered in thick, twisting vines. 

Bodhi took your hand, trying not to blush, and gently led you right to the edge so that you could see where he'd brought you.

Your lips parted into a surprised smile as you surveyed the horizon. You could see for miles, the entirety of Yavin 4 was laid out before you. The forests seemed to stretch on forever, looking even more eerie than usual with the sun setting in the distance. 

The lights in the courtyard below were starting to flicker into life, tiny pinpricks brightening up the pathways that led into the jungle. You could just about see people below but they looked more like ants as they went about their business under the burning orange sky. 

Bodhi glanced between you and the view, eager to impress you. He was relieved to see that you liked his choice. While you were distracted, he got busy trying to make things comfortable for you. He pulled off his jacket and carefully laid it out on the ground, then gestured for you to take a seat.

You smiled gratefully, settling yourself close to the edge so that your legs dangled over the side. “How long have you known about this place?” 

Bodhi shook his head, already starting to tuck into his dinner. “Not long. Found it by accident.” He was starving, he hadn’t had time to stop all day. He was so busy in the hangar, he hadn’t even noticed that the whole day had slipped by. Now his eyes were scratchy and his muscles ached. It was a wonder he was still standing, but greasy food and a peaceful evening watching the sunset with you, that was recuperation enough for him. “How was the mission?” 

“A bit hairy. We almost lost a few people but thankfully, I’m a rather  _fantastic_  pilot.”

You grinned and Bodhi gave a feeble laugh, trying not to show just how infatuated he was.

You wouldn’t tell him, you didn’t want him worrying over nothing, but you’d hit the back of your head during a particularly risky manoeuvre. You subtly reached up and threaded your fingers through your hair. When you looked down at your hand, there was thankfully no blood but your head was still swimming.

Bodhi passed you a bottle of water you’d got from the ref to share and you gratefully took it. Your fingers brushed his. You barely noticed it but Bodhi’s heart picked up. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like this was the first time you’d touched, but something about the setting and the fact that you were alone left him all stupid and shy.

“What about you? How’s the engineering going?” You knew it wasn’t what he‘d like to be doing but they wouldn’t let him fly just yet, something about waiting until they could be sure Bodhi was trustworthy enough. When you heard, you almost marched into the control room and yelled at whichever general was brave enough to step up to you, but luckily Bodhi stopped you before you could.

“It’s alright, I’m learning a lot,” Bodhi murmured. He was just grateful he was allowed to stay.

You saw his shoulders begin to sink and knew it would be best to change the subject. Thinking quickly, you chucked one of your fries his way and Bodhi ducked under it just in time to catch it in his mouth. You laughed when he nearly fell off the roof, his eyes wide with panic. 

“How long before you make it to captain, do you think?” he asked, changing the subject to protect his ruined pride.

You gave him a look. “That’s a long way off yet.”

Bodhi smirked. “Oh, c’mon, you’re the best pilot we’ve got.”

You chuckled, still unconvinced. “Give me a few years, I’ll get there.” 

“Not if you keep being so bloody heroic.”

“Well, I can’t help that.”

“You could  _try_.”

You gave him another look. Bodhi was always trying to get you to take it easy, but you sort of enjoyed the daredevilry and adrenaline of the fights.

You took a huge bite out of your food, making Bodhi chuckle softly when the sauce dripped down your chin. You wiped your face, embarrassed, but then he took a huge bite out of his own dinner and got it all over his face to make you feel better. 

“How long till your next mission?” 

“Maybe a day or so? Depends what the Empire fancies doing.”

“They’re getting a little too brave for my liking, these days.”

“Good for business though.”

Bodhi paused his chewing, just for a moment, but you noticed. Your joke was just that little too on the nose.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” he said quietly.

You shook your head. “You know I can’t.” You looked round and saw his jaw was tight. Your heart sank. By way of an apology, you reached out and put a hand on the small of his back. “But I’ll try.”

You sat in silence for a few moments. The sun sank lazily, a fat orange smudge against the rosy sky. A yawn shuddered through you but you hid it behind your elbow, not wanting Bodhi to know how tired you were. He noticed anyway, of course. 

“What would you be doing if you weren’t in the Rebellion?” 

“I don’t know.” You finished your food, wiping your hands on the front of your flight suit since it was filthy anyway. “That’s why I became a pilot in the first place. I never knew what I wanted. And then the war started...”

You thought you might be talking too much. You knew Bodhi probably couldn’t care less and that he was probably just being nice, but it was a question that had followed you since you signed up. You looked away from the skyline, your gaze falling to the mossy stone slabs beneath you. “I dunno where I would’ve ended up.” 

“Safer though,” Bodhi pointed out. He was relieved to see you smile again.

“Yeah, I suppose.” You raised your eyebrows. “Boring too.” 

Bodhi couldn’t help but agree. You were silent again but it was comfortable, just a Rebel pilot and a defected Imperial basking in the last light of the day. Then you turned to Bodhi, your smirk back in place. 

“Is this a date?” 

Bodhi almost fell off the roof again. “What?” 

“I mean, we got food.” 

“You were hungry.” 

“And we’re sitting in this  _very_  romantic location.” 

“I thought you’d like the view!”

“And we’re getting to know each other better.” You leaned over, nudging his arm with your elbow. “I don’t kiss until the second date, just so you know.”

“Shut up.” Bodhi laughed despite his ridiculously red face, pushing you away half-heartedly. 

You grinned, pleased that you’d managed to cheer him up. You watched a few Rebels buzz around below you for a moment, then looked back at Bodhi. His gaze was on the sunset, a small, contented sort of smile on his face. The orange light made his skin glow, his warm brown eyes shining. You’d never seen anything so lovely.

“You know,” you said quietly, shifting a little closer. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Mm?”

“Is this was a date.”

Bodhi looked round at you, shocked, and you couldn’t help but grin at the look on his face.

“Really?” he asked, so quietly you barely caught it.

You smiled and looked back at the sunset. “Really.” When Bodhi didn’t say or do anything, you chuckled to yourself and let your head rest on his shoulder. You felt him tense at first, he was out of the habit of physical contact, but he soon relaxed.

“Alright, then,” he said softly.

You grinned.


End file.
